This invention relates to toys, and, more particularly, to a huggable toy mechanism, especially suitable for a toy bear.
It is well-known that the act of hugging provides necessary emotional nurishment for people of all ages. In particular, it is well-known that children deprived of physical attention, such as hugging, by loved ones often develop psychological problems later in life. On the other hand, even physical attention by surrogates is helpful.
It is with this awareness--that all children can use a hug--that the present invention was developed.